nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Maintenance templates in Level sections
As brought up in this blog post, some game articles with little to no text walkthroughs have a serious overload of empty templates added per subsection in the Levels section. The suggested idea was to get rid of all the empty templates, regardless of whether they have content in them or not, and keep it to just Template:Incomplete and Template:Walkthrough. The walkthrough template is placed at the top of the article while the Incomplete template is put just after the Levels heading. When at least half of the individual subsections are filled with a "sufficient" amount of content, Template:Walkthrough shall be removed from the page, but the incomplete template remains until all sections are filled out. Does this sound reasonable enough? I'm also thinking that it might be better to have incomplete templates moved to subsections (eg. Level 1, Level 2, etc) if incomplete Level sections are scattered about. The idea is to have articles with incomplete sections categorised accordingly, but not have them all stacked on top of each other, section after section. 09:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fine with this. However, in the case that a text walkthrough for a level actually only covers part of the level, could an incomplete template be put in that section to indicate it isn't complete? Because people may view the Incomplete template at the very top as just a general message that the overall walkthrough is not complete rather than literally "this entire walkthrough is not complete and there are some incomplete level sections". -- 21:44, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::BOOP! Yea, I agree. :D Anonymoustyd m 03:55, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think this is a good idea and I agree with NOBODY that if the description is incomplete a template should be placed for that anyway. I don't really think adding templates for incomplete sections would add too much excess bulk. 01:18, January 31, 2016 (UTC) So RSK, what do you think of my suggestion? -- 02:48, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :I think it's debatable, really. The point of this is to reduce the appearance of having multiple adjacent sections with this "incomplete" template. Of course having something like scattered incomplete sections within a Levels section may not make the article appear to have "template clutter". And I like to think that maybe we can be a bit more flexible in terms of rearranging incomplete templates - for example, if all level subsections within a Levels section are supposedly "complete" except for one, then it would only make sense to simply leave the incomplete template at that one level subsection and remove the main "incomplete" template from the Levels section as a whole. But for Level sections where multiple subsections - in a row - are considered incomplete, then we run into that issue of having way too many incomplete templates in a row, which, depending on how incomplete the section is, will seem just as cluttered. :Concerning "incompletion", however...the major concern I have with that is that this wiki doesn't have a strong grasp on what exactly completes a levels section. Some say you need an intense, hold-your-hand walkthrough; others will be more lenient and just want a brief overview. And of course, these content requirements also depend on the game itself, as some games will have very specific linear solutions to beating each level while others are more open and there are a great number of approaches which should be left up to the player's discretion. :So in short - yes, I think we can have the incomplete template placed in the occasional missed subsections - just as long as it doesn't look like a string of banner after banner, of which it does start to get quite excessive. But while we're at it, the entire definition of an "incomplete" levels section may as well be up for debate. 07:07, February 15, 2016 (UTC)